Carreteras Secundarias
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Una noticia sobre Scorpius Malfoy conmociona a Teddy Lupin. Llego el momento de deconstruir algunos esquemas. Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto __#37__: "Capacidades Diferentes", __del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años.**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J K Rowling, yo solo creo un poco con ellos/as y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Abril del 2022**

_Golpes, uno seguido del otro, de forma intermitente._

El silencio reinaba en la habitación.

_Alguien parece golpear la pared a propósito._

La luz que entraba por la ventana bañaba los escasos muebles que tenía en su habitación. Un escritorio de esquinas redondeadas. Una silla de madera pulida sin ninguna punta sobresaliente. Hojas de papel reciclado el doble de gruesas que las comunes para no cortarse. Lápices de punta gastada y varias gomas de borrar por si se perdía alguna. Un grabador sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar, bajo la cual se encontraban cientos de cassettes de música y audio libros.

_El golpe se hace más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando._

Su cama, mullida como pocas, al igual que sus almohadas, estaba dispuesta en una esquina alejada de la puerta. El acolchado y las sábanas se encontraban perfectamente planchadas y suaves, de tonos pasteles intentando crear un ambiente armonioso.

_Definitivamente alguien se acercaba, estaba seguro que en breve estaría entrando a la habitación._

Al otro lado del cuarto, una alfombra con arabescos de matices tierra reposaba en una esquina. Sobre el piso, apenas terminaba la alfombra, había un caballete con un lienzo en blanco. A la derecha se podía ver una mesa de trabajo llena de pinceles, acrílicos, plasticola de colores, brillantina, papeles de colores y montones de materiales artísticos. Ninguno tóxico o que pudiera producir cualquier tipo de daño a quien lo usara.

_Los golpes ahora eran mas fuertes. Detrás de la puerta, alguien intentaba tirarla abajo para entrar y lastimarme._

Las mesas, la silla, el camastro y el caballete se encontraban atornillados al piso. No había ningún objeto que pudiera ser utilizado para dañarse a sí mismo o a otra persona. Los objetos pulcramente organizados y seleccionados para ser lo más inofensivos posibles. Aunque, no era necesario tener tantos cuidados, poco importaba, así lo trataban desde que empezó a vivir en ese lugar.

_La perilla se movía con fuerza, como si quisieran arrancarla. Querían arrancarla para entrar. La puerta era lo único que lo separaba de "eso" que venía a buscarlo._

\- ¿Scor? ¿Puedo entrar? – se escuchó como un susurro.

_El ruido comenzó a bajar de intensidad. La puerta ya no estaba siendo aporreada desde el otro lado, sino que los golpes __se iban alejado __por la pared del pasillo._

\- Avísame cuando pueda pasar – volvió a susurrar aquella voz conocida.

Scorpius bajó los brazos que durante minutos enteros habían cubierto sus ojos mientras se encontraba acostado boca arriba sobre el camastro. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a moverse para sentarse, intentando ralentizar su respiración, relajar sus músculos y contestar con naturalidad.

\- Puedes pasar – contestó en voz alta sin titubear.

* * *

**Enero del 2020**

Era una fría tarde de invierno cuando su abuela llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place para entregarle un cargado sobre de papel.

\- ¿Qué es esto abuela?

\- Esto… Esas son las consecuencias con las que debemos lidiar.

Andrómeda continúo caminando hacia la cocina sin pararse a mirar a su nieto. Los pasos sonaban pesados sobre el suelo de su hogar.

Teddy miró una vez mas la pequeña figura de la mujer que lo crió comprendiendo que ya no parecía tan imponente como lo había sido para si en tiempos pasados. Probablemente eran los años y los golpes que la vida le habían dado a la mujer.

Sintió un escalofrío al volver la vista sobre el sobre que tenía en su mano. Reflexionando aquello, para que su abuela tuviera ese semblante, algo muy malo debía haber sucedido.

Sacó la primera hoja que encontró en el sobre y comenzó a leer.

**_Historia Clínica - _****_Psiquiatría - San _****_Mungo - _**

**_Paciente: Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion._**

**_Edad: 14 años._**

**_Diagnóstico: F20.9. Primer episodio, actualmente episodio agudo. Grave._**

**(...)**

\- ¡Padrino! ¡Padrino!

Harry Potter se apresuró a bajar las escaleras de su hogar al escuchar la desesperada voz de su ahijado.

\- Ted… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Andrómeda? ¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Teddy se acercó hacia el sosteniendo varias hojas de papel en una mano y un sobre en la otra donde algunas estaban a punto de caerse.

\- ¿Sabías algo de esto? – preguntó frenético el pequeño Lupin con la mirada desencajada entre los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

El auror se acercó despacio para intentar comprender de qué se trataba aquello que había trastornado tanto al muchacho. Tan solo le bastó una mirada al nombre que aparecía en la ficha clínica realizada en San Mungo para comprender de golpe. Empalideció mientras intentaba serenarse para explicarle todo lo que sabía a su ahijado y calmar un poco sus nervios.

\- Siéntate Ted, intenta tranquilizarte mientras hago un poco de té. Hablaremos y te diré todo lo que se – comenzó a decir Harry manteniendo un tono de voz bajo mientras sostenía del antebrazo a su ahijado y lo llevaba a la cocina.

**(...)**

No había comprendido la gravedad de la noticia hasta que estuvo frente a Danilla Van Duss detallando los sucesos.

Su padrino le explicó algunos de los hechos anteriores al diagnóstico de Scorpius Malfoy, pero sin dudas las especificaciones de la Psicobruja iban más allá de lo que podía digerir en un solo día.

\- ¿Hay algo que no comprendas? – preguntó la especialista en trastornos mentales que tenía en frente.

\- No… Por ahora.

Salió del ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo con palabras y hasta oraciones completas incomprensibles repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza.

_"La esquizofrenia implica un déficit en una o más áreas principales del funcionamiento. Como se dio en la adolescencia puede ser que el paciente no alcance el nivel de funcionamiento esperado, pero eso solo se podrá observar con el tiempo"._

Su padrino le hablaba sin que Teddy pudiera escucharlo. Caminaban por las aceras de Londres sin que el metamorfomago sintiera sus propios pies.

_"Los síntomas son delirios, alucinaciones, discurso desorganizado como disgregación o incoherencias frecuentes, comportamiento catatónico o desorganizado, expresión emotiva disminuida o directamente abulia. El nivel de funcionamiento de las áreas principales puede estar muy por debajo del nivel normal"._

\- Ted… Teddy ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de su padrino lo liberó del torbellino de pensamientos que lo habían atrapado.

\- Si… Claro.

El auror suspiró con pesar, maldiciendo el momento en que habían llamado a la abuela de su ahijado para darle el parte de pequeño Malfoy. Se paró en medio de la acera para llamar la atención del otro y lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

\- Edward, escúchame seriamente. No debes hacerte cargo de esta situación, hay gente especializada que podrá brindarle al niño mas ayuda que tu y tu abuela. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? – preguntó el azabache con los ojos llenos de desesperación por la temida respuesta que ya esperaba.

Ted conectó sus ojos de colores cambiantes con los verdes de su padrino, sin titubear ni por un segundo.

\- No padrino, estás equivocado. Se lo que se siente perder a tus padres y lo sabes igual que yo… Somos su única familia ahora.

* * *

**Abril del 2022**

Edward Remus Lupin se acercó a la habitación al fondo de la primera planta con pasos suaves y lentos. No necesitaba ser psicomago para saber lo que sus acciones todavía podían ocasionar dentro de la mente de su _primo._ Desde que su lejano pariente había comenzado a vivir con ellos, junto con su abuela se habían dedicado a instruirse lo máximo posible acerca del trastorno psicótico que padecía Scorpius.

Seguía un tratamiento riguroso que lo hacía visitar San Mungo dos veces por semana. Durante el tratamiento se encerraba hora y media con la psicobruja que lo atendió y diagnostico la primera vez, Danilla, quien también le había explicado a el mismo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Luego de terminadas las sesiones, alguno de ellos iba a buscarlo para llevarlo nuevamente a la casa. Al principio lo hacían solo a través de Red Flu, aunque actualmente ya podían volver caminando para que Scorp saliera de a poco de su mundo interno. Los pasos que iban dando eran pequeños, el progreso llevaba su tiempo y sabían que el diagnóstico de su primo no tenía retorno, pero cada día se iba haciendo más llevadero.

El problema principal no eran ellos, sino Scorp y la forma en que la sociedad, ya sea muggle o mágica, lo veía. Los "desviados" eran segregados, como la licantropía, las capacidades diferentes, las deformaciones...Los que quedaban fuera de la "norma" no eran aceptados por las personas en general, ya que formaban parte de una minoría, minoría que rompía las estructuras y construcciones que las sociedades conformaban. Pero, Ted siempre estuvo dentro de los menos. Su padre y madre conformaron el grupo de los distintos durante lo que duró su vida, lo cual enorgullecía al pequeño Lupin. Dentro de su familia, la mayoría eran especiales y luchadores desde siempre.

Se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruidos repentinos ni movimientos bruscos. Esperó un momento por si escuchaba algún sonido del otro lado de la puerta. Aunque, aquello nunca ocurría. Las veces que Ted se acercaba a la habitación de Scorpius, del otro lado reinaba un silencio sepulcral. A pesar de la rutina obligatoria que seguía para que su primo se acostumbrara, a veces sentía que sería imposible conseguirlo del todo algún día.

\- ¿Scor? ¿Puedo entrar? – susurró sabiendo que el rubio lo escucharía con claridad.

Pero no recibió respuesta por un rato. Sin embargo, se quedó detrás de la puerta sin mover un músculo, esperando.

\- Avísame cuando pueda pasar – continúo para que supiera que esperaría lo necesario a que lo autorizara a entrar.

Teddy se permitió dar un pequeño suspiro. Había algunos días mejores, otros peores. Al menos el diagnóstico había cambiado. Scorpius sufría de una esquizofrenia en remisión parcial. Según lo que la PB. Van Duss le había dicho, la esquizofrenia era un trastorno con el que las personas podían vivir y hacer su vida cotidianamente como cualquiera. Lo que le había ocurrido a Scorpius es que su patología se había desencadenado. El pequeño Malfoy tenía una estructura psicótica.

_"Las personas tienen diferentes estructuras mentales. Las mentes pueden representarse como mesas. Los neuróticos tienen una mesa de cuatro patas, si alguien se apoya sobre ella pueden desencadenarse, pero al menos siguen teniendo una mesa estable con cuatro patas. En cambio, los psicóticos tienen una mesa con tres patas, cuando algo ocurre como lo que le pasó al joven Malfoy, la mesa trastabilla y se nota mucho más esa pata que falta"._

\- Puedes pasar – se escuchó la voz de Scorpius con firmeza.

El metamorfomago sonrió recordando los momentos difíciles que habían tenido que pasar hasta llegar a ese punto. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y amplió su sonrisa al ver a su primo sonriéndole desde la cama. El rubio estaba sentado intentando tener una postura relajada, postura que al menos hasta ahora había logrado conseguir.

\- ¿Vamos a ir al cine o qué? – preguntó el peliazul sin poder reprimir una media sonrisa por la familiaridad que habían conseguido.

Scorpius observó a Teddy y con una tímida sonrisa se levantó de la cama preparado para salir fuera con su primo.

\- Claro, pero dime que no viene James esta vez – respondió Scropius rodando los ojos.

Teddy sonrió tomando el abrigo que se encontraba caído a los pies del camastro de Scorp y se lo acercó de un rápido ademán para que se lo pusiera. Estaban en primavera, pero el clima era algo fresco en esos días y no quería que el otro se enfermara.

\- No esta vez, hoy seremos solo nosotros.

**(...)**

Ir al cine era divertido. Caminar se sentía bien. Hablar con Teddy lo llenaba de una sensación sumamente agradable.

_Las personas por la calle te miran mal. Te siguen a todas partes. Todos te están mirando._

A veces tenía la necesidad de echar a correr o sacudir su cabeza como si los pensamientos fueran dueños de su mente y así pudiera sacarlos hacia afuera. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, había comenzado a controlarlo un poco, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Las voces habían estado en el fondo de su mente desde siempre, lo acompañaban ayudándolo y frustrándolo en partes iguales. Aunque, sobre todas las cosas, lo asustaban. Algunas de ellas las reconocía como la de Danilla, Ted, James, Andrómeda, Harry... Las otras se mezclaban con voces que no podía reconocer del todo porque parecían distorcionadas, sus padres, abuelos y personas que formaban parte de su pasado. La suya todavía seguía sin poder identificarla del todo. Danilla le dijo que con el tiempo lo lograría, con tratamiento podría comenzar a distinguir aquellas voces que si bien convivirían con el hasta el último día, podría elegir escuchar solo la suya.

\- ¿Qué película quieres ver hoy? – preguntó Teddy intentando distraer la mente del rubio.

\- Mientras no sea de terror, me da igual – respondió Scorpius alzando los hombros.

\- Perfecto. Pero hoy te toca pagar las palomitas, tengo que ahorrar para comprarle esa maldita pulsera a Victoire.

\- No tengo problemas de dinero como otras personas – contestó el rubio realizando una mueca de superioridad para después reirse a carcajadas.

Reírse con su primo lo hacía feliz. Sentir el caramelo y la mantequilla de las palomitas le producía satisfacción consigo mismo. Lograr salir a la calle sin _enloquecer_ lo enorgullecía.

_La oscuridad del cine parecía un agujero sin fondo que quiere comerme. Comienzo a sentir los nervios por todo el cuerpo. Las manos entumecidas, los dedos duros como si se hubieran congelado, el sudor bajando por mi espalda empapando la camiseta._

Sentado en su butaca Ted le agarraba las manos y le colocaba las palomitas

\- Recuerda sostenerlas con fuerza, que luego se te caen como a los niños – decía sonriendo el mayor. Las bromas de Teddy casi siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Aunque, costaba y era duro no perderse en lo que se escondía detrás de esa expresión.

Comenzó a intentar relajarse. No quería ser un niño toda la vida. Respiró hondo y empezó racionalizar sus ideas. Aquella sensaciones y pensamientos que ahogaban su mente y no lo dejaban vivir. Estaba cansado, cansado de ser _especial_.

_"Hay distintos tipos de personas Scorpius. Algunas como tu primo siguen su vida por la carretera principal y otras que son iguales que tu, siguen su vida por caminos que se salen de la carretera. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Todos terminan encontrando el camino que los guía al destino que quieren llegar"._

Esa frase muchas veces lo había agobiado. ¿Quién no querría ir por la carretera principal? ¿Por qué tomar otros caminos? La respuesta era que no podía evitarlo, se encontraba yendo por caminos alternativos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

A pesar de todo, había encontrado un hogar. Una casa oscura como su mente, donde su _abuela _y _primo_ se esforzaban en hacerlo sentir _normal_. Podía salir con ellos, comían juntos, hacía tareas dentro de la casa que requirieran poco esfuerzo pero lo hacían sentir útil. Poco tiempo atrás, se había comenzado a discutir sobre su formación académica. Probablemente, intentarían educarlo dentro de la casa o enviarlo a Hogwarts si la directora lo autorizaba a volver. El tratamiento funcionaba positivamente desde el comienzo, lo que no funcionaba del todo bien era él mismo. Los episodios seguían ocurriendo, aunque formaban parte de su _normalidad_ todavía no podía controlarlos.

_"Creo que eso que te pasa es como un estallido de magia, la diferencia es que no estamos acostumbrados. Imaginate si un muggle nos viera lanzando hechizos o sosteniendo una varita como si fuera un arma. Creerían que estamos locos de remate, a ti te miran así porque todavía no se acostumbran a tu forma de ser"._

James le había dicho eso hacía unos meses. La realidad es que esta era su forma de ser. Algunos ya se habían acosumbrado, otros lo seguían mirando desde lejos. Sin embargo, su vida recién estaba comenzando con esta nueva _familia_.

**...**

* * *

**Hola! Acá vinimos con un nuevo relato para un Reto. **

**Se que estoy retrasada con "Miradas", es que no tuve nada de tiempo hace un mes y me anoté en dos retos porque realmente me gustaron. ****Acá va uno...**

**Si gusta a los/as lectores/as, me encantaría continuarlo. Si no, lo haré más adelante por cuenta propia. **

**Críticas positivas y negativas siempre son bienvenidas. Sepan disculpar cualquier falta en el relato y si quieren me avisan!**

**Saludos,**

**L.**


End file.
